The Originals Soulmate
by Zoey Elizabeth Knight
Summary: Everyone has a soulmate. Some go their entire lives with out meeting the person who was made for them. For vampires there is a way to know if a person is their soulmate. For these three vampires known as the originals they have been looking for their soulmate for over a thousand years. Could a group of baby vampires be the ones they have been searching for. Can they find happiness.
1. Prologue

A/N: Hello every one. This is my first story so I have no idea if it is any good. So I am sorry if it is awful. I have recently become a fan of the Vampire Diaries/ Originals. I know it's kind of late in the game. Some things you need to know before reading any story in the TVD/ To universe; #1 I can't stand Elena Gilbert. ( I mean I really dislike her. Every time she comes on I fight the urge to turn off the tv. Seriously. I mean how could anyone sleep with their Ex's brother. To me that is all kinds of wrong and disgusting. How she could do that to Stefan knowing that he was so in love with her and still doing the one thing that would completely destroy him. I just find that awful. And the whole show is about making sure Elena is happy and safe. I mean what about all the people who keep putting their life on line for her and they barely get a thank you.) #2 while my main ship is Steroline I am kinda obsessed with Stebekah and Klaroline. ( For me I just want Stefan to be with someone who won't toss him aside for his brother. I mean he has never really had one relationship that his brother ended or ruined. Except for Rebekah but she did end up sleeping with Damon. Which I thought was a crappy thing for the writers to do. I think they just got bored and decided to give something else of Stefan's to Damon.) #3 In most of my stories for these shows you will see that I added something from LJ Smiths universe. The soulmate principal. I honestly love the idea of being able to tell when you found your soulmate. So that will always be in my stories.

So that is all you really need to know. Please review and tell me what you thing. The first couple of chapters will be short but I will try to make them longer in the future.

I don't own TVD or TO. I am just playing with them and will return them when I am done.

Always, Zoey?

*TVD/TO*

Stefan Salvatore stood in the middle of his room at the boarding house. He had empty boxes sitting in front of him waiting to be filled. Is was time for him to move on. While he loved living in Mystic Falls he couldn't take it anymore. They were to much for him. Seeing his brother with Elena was making him sick. While he no longer held any romantic feeling for Elena he couldn't stand to be around either of them. He stayed as long as he could. The betrayal just ran to deep. So he was leaving. Giving them the boarding house and Mystic Falls to them selves.

Moving to to his book shelf he placed all his journals in two boxes and moved on to his favorite books. The rest he would leave behind knowing that one day he would be back. Placing all the taped boxes by the door he took one last look at the room he had been living I. For the lasts few years he let out a sigh he had no idea where he was going. All he knew was that he couldn't wait to leave. To start a life always for the sting of his brother betrayal. Making out a few text message he asked his friends to meet him at the grill in an hour. That gave him enough time to put all his belonging in the car and meet them in time.

*TVD/TO*

Caroline was worried about her best friend. Stefan hadn't been himself lately. She understood why he wouldn't be. He had been locked in a safe all summer while everyone was having a good time. Then when he was out of the safe he lost all him memories then got them all back going though all that would change anyone. She haut wished there was something she could do for him.

So when he texted her to meet him at the girl she got up and left as fast as she could. Seeing Stefan's car parked out side the grill she walked as fast as she could inside. He was sitting at a table in the back with Damon and Elena. She could see the look of discomfort on his face. When she got to the table she smiled at him and sat down.

" What's up Stef?" Caroline asked.

" " I have come to a decision. I am leaving Mystic Falls. I just need to get away from here." Stefan stated. He just wanted to get this over with.

" What do you mean your leaving?" Damon demanded.

" Stefan." Elena said softly with a look of pity upon her face. Caroline just sat there. She had known this was going to happen eventually. She didn't blame him on bit.

" I'm leaving this place. Moving on. I can't be here anymore. And it's not because I am still in love with Elena. Any love I ever felt for her died as soon as I found out she slept with you." Stefan said to Damon. Elena winced at his words. " One day I will come back and be ready to deal with you guys but first I need to get away. I need to move on. I need to find away to forgive you Damon. I can't do that here. I will always love you. Your my brother. It just might take a while. I will be back this is my home. Caroline your my bestfriend. I will miss you. I will call and write. I love you." With that Stefan got up and walked out of the grill.

Caroine sat sat there for a second quite before she jumped up and ran after him. Catching up to him she stopped in front of him. With a smile she said "I'm coming with you."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Caroline smiled at Stefan who was sitting in the drivers seat. After her decision to leave with Stefan they went straight to Caroline's house. When they were finished packing the said their goodbyes to Sheriff Forbes and Bonnie. Liz was glad her daughter was getting out of Mystic Falls and away from Elena. Liz felt that while it wasn't exactly Elena's fault that everyone wanted to kill her or use her for their evil plan she still brought a lot of danger to the people of Mystic Falls including her daughter. She was also happy for Stefan. Lately he had been spending more time at her house then he did at his own. She understood why. It was hard for her to see Bill after he left her. It must have been worse for Stefan seeing that Elena chose his brother.

" I love you Caroline. Your my baby and all I want for you is to be happy. So go see the world. Fall in love. Enjoy all life has to offer. Send me pictures and letters an please call at least once a week." Liz squeezed her daughter into a hug. She loved her so much and leaving is what is best for her and she had to let her daughter go.

" I love you to Mom. Always. Call me if you need anything and please don't work to hard. Find a man that will make you happy. You don't deserve to be alone. You deserve to be loved. I will miss you so much." With that Caroline embraced her mother. Smiling she let go and walked to the car. Climbing into the passenger seat she waved goodbye as they drove away.

Bonnie wasn't exactly happy that her best friend was leaving but she knew that Stefan needed Caroline more than she did right now. It was also not that big of a deal because Bonnie was planning on leaving in a few weeks to go stay with her mother. It helped that she didn't have to worry about leaving Caroline behind to deal with the Elena drama. She would miss her best friend but it was time for everyone to move on. They couldn't love like they were any longer. She just hoped that everyone else came to their senses before they lost their lives.

" I'll miss You Care. But maybe this is for the best. We all need to move on. I think now is the perfect time to do so." Bonnie hugged Caroline.

" I think it is to. I will call and text. Your my best friend. All I want is for you to be safe and happy. If that means leaving Mystic Falls I think that is what you should do.

Caroline gave Bonnie a watery smile. " I love you Bon. Maybe I will see in you a few months meet up on a beach somewhere.

"I love you to Care. Be safe okay. Don't be afraid of going after what you want. Even if you think it's wrong to want it.

" Just a small town girl living in a lonely world. She took the midnight train going anywhere." Caroline sand at that top of her lungs.

" Just a city boy. Born and raised in South Detroit. He took a midnight train going anywhere." Stefan sang along.

" Singer in a smokey room. The smell of wine a cheap perfume. For a smile they can share the knight. It goes on and on and on." They were both singing at the top of their lungs. Stefan was tapping the steering wheel while Caroline pretended to play the guitar. " Strangers waiting up and down the boulevard. Their shadows searching in the night. Street light people. Living just to find emotion. Hiding, somewhere in the night... Working hard to get my fill. Everybody wants a thrill. Payin anything to role dice just one more time. Some Will win, some will lose, some where born to sing the blues. Oh, the movie never ends it goes on and on and on and on. Strangers waiting. Up and down the boulevard. Their shadows searching in the night. Streetlight people. Living just to find emotion. Hiding, somewhere in the night... Don't stop believing, hold on to that feeling, street light people, woahhh, woahhhh... Don't stop believing, hold on... Streetlight people , Ohh, woahhhh... Don't stop believing, hold on to that feeling, streetlight people." As the song was over they looked at each other and started laughing.

They had had only been on the road for a little over and hour. As soon as they passed the Mystic falls sign they both felt a weight lifted of their shoulder. They felt free. Caroline allowed Stefan to pick the music and he chose classic rock. He had loved the eighties.

Stefan turned down the music. Looking over at Caroline he asked "where to?"

Caroline was quite. She knew where she wanted to go but she was sure that Stefan would agree with her. She knew he would not be entirely happy with her choice but her heart wanted what it wanted. After talking to Bonnie she knew that the witch was right. She deserved to be happy and maybe he would make her happy. " New Orleans."

Stefan looked at her and nodded. He wasn't up set with her. Sometimes the heart was in control and their was not much that your mind could do to change it. " Okay. But first we need to pick up someone." With that they made their way to New Orleans.

A/N: So her is the first real chapter for this story. I want to thank everyone who followed or favorited this story. I was glad to see that some people actually liked it. The song used in this chapter is Don't Stop Believing by Journey. They are my favorite band from the 80s my dad played this song for me when I was a little girl and ever since I have been obsessed with them. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Pleas let me know what you think. Always, Zoey


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry it's been awhile. I have had way to much going on in my life. But I won't bore you with the details. I don't come here to whine and complain about my life. But I will complain about the shows I am currently watching. So much is going on. I mean I am stunned about some of the stuff that is going on. Let me start with TVD: first off poor Bonnie. I am real upset that she still hasn't made it back :( I really was loving Bamon when they were in 1994 it was awesome. Second Enzo. Like what the Hell? What right does he have to judge how Stefan was handling his brothers death. Last time I checked it was Stefan's brother not his. His hate for Stefan is somewhat confusing and borderline obsessive. I mean Stefan really hasn't done anything to warrant Enzo's hatred. Yes Stefan gave him to Tripp but that was after he Killed/turned Ivy. I am not understanding where the writers are going with this plot line. *scratches head*. Thirdly ELENA please can we just kill her off already. She is so freaking whiny. I mean first with the witchy drugs, feeding off innocents, and compelling her memories of Damon away. I mean really. I am so close to just not watching the show anymore. She is driving me insane. *screams in frustration* but she seems like she is being a somewhat better friend to Stefan and Caroline. She still tries to make everything about her but it's not as bad a a it was in the first couple of episodes of this season. Lastly Steroline *Sequels* finally Stefan knows how Caroline feels about him. I mean we all knew it at the end of last season and now he knows. I know it will take some time before Stefan realizes and admits he feels the same but it's coming. Something big is said to happen in the mid season finale. Hopefully it will lead to him admitting how he really feels. I guess there is something Enzo was good for.

Now on to The Originals. Let me just say I am a shipper of Klami. There are not many of us out there but I am loving their dynamic. She offers him something that nobody really has before. She listens with no judgement. She knows all of the horrible things he has done and still she cares for him. I also like the fact that Klaus respects her. Normally he doesn't deal with human other than to kill them but with her he shows us a side that we hardly ever see. He doesn't treat her like she is beneath him. He treats her as a equal even though she is human. Now Hayley I was never really a fan of hers but she is not that bad. I like that she is standing up for herself and the wolves. Elijah my poor baby. Ester sure did a number on him. I feel for him and he is about to get his heart trampled on by Hayley. I think right now we are going to see a side to him that isn't the noble and kind Elijah that we all know an love. But I like that they are giving him a storyline outside of Hayley. I hope they give as more interaction between him and Gia. I think that she can help bring out a side we haven't really got a glimpse at and I have to say there little training/fight scene was kinda hot. *fans face* I'm not sure what they are doing with Marcel and to be honest I could really care less. He is kinda an afterthought to me. Kol/Kaleb honey it's not going to end well for you and Finn. Sorry to say it but it's the truth. Now can someone slap some sense into that little brat Davina. I can't stand her. Her obsessive need to kill Klaus is gettin old. Okay so Klaus is a douche but come on. Get over it. I was glad that she now decided that instead of killing Klaus she was only going to desiccate him. I hated the fact that in her need to kill him that she didn't think of the hundreds if not thousands of lives that were connected to him. I mean she would have killed all vampires in his bloodline including the Mystic Falls gang. She would have murdered people that didn't deserve to be killed. But she didn't even think of who she murdered as long as Klaus was gone. I'm sorry I can't be okay with that. Not even if I understand why she want to kill him so bad.

Now I'm done with my rant. On with the story. Please like and review. I was also hoping that someone could let me know of someone willing to make a banner/cover for this story. I don't know how and do all of the writing on my phone seeing as I don't have a computer at the moment. - Zoey

Chapter 2

Caroline was curious. They had pulled up in front of a apartment building. It was one of those fancy apartments with a gate surrounding the complex. The buildings were painted a light grey with iron balconies and big glass windows. They were beautiful.

" Who lives here Stefan?" Caroline asked. They both got out of the car.

" A friend." Stefan said cryptically. He walked over to a set if stairs one leading to one apartment and the other leading to another. Caroline followed him up the stairs to the apartment. Getting to the door he rang the doorbell. It took a minute before someone answered the door.

" Stefan!" The girl who answered the door squealed. Caroline took her in. She was about 5'5 with dark brown hair with light brown reddish highlights and big hazel eyes. Her skin tone was a mix between Elena's and hers. So it was that olive tone that Elena was blessed with but the girl wasn't pale like Caroline herself was. Her cheeks had dimples in them when she smiled like she was doing now at Stefan. Caroline couldn't help but feel a little jealous of the beautiful brunette who was now looking at her. Caroline unconsciously straightened her dress. She knew she didn't look her best. Her dress was wrinkled and her hair was now in a sloppy bun onto her head. They had been driving for five hours before they got here.

" Hello." Caroline said with a smile. She was going to be nice to this friend of Stefan's. Never before had she met any of Stefan's friends except for Lexi.

" Nice to see you Blondie." The girl said. Caroline gasped. Only two people called her Blondie.

" Katherine?" Caroline asked.

" The one and only. But now I just go by Kate. Let's take this inside." Kate turned around and started walking back inside. Caroline went to follow her but could get through the door way. Kate turned back around at Caroline's grunt. " Sorry. I forgot. Caroline please come in. Stefan you to but you have already been invited in."

" Thanks." Caroline muttered as she and Stefan followed Kate into the living room. Caroline looked around and had to say it was beautifully decorated. It was light and open not what she would have expected for Katherine Pierce. " So are one of you going to tell me how the hell you are in someone else's body?"

" I will let Stefan tell the story it was his and Nadia's idea." Kate said to Caroline an looked over at Stefan.

" I guess I didn't think she deserved to die the way she was dying. I mean in the last few weeks before she was supposed to die I realized that even though I didn't love her I did care about her. It was wrong of me to judge her for everything bad she has ever done when I have done things just as bad if not worse than her. So when I heard Nadia talking about let Kate take over her body I came up with a way to keep Her alive an Nadia alive in her own body as well. I went to them and told them of my plan. I had found a comatose girl over in Richmond an looked into her background. The girl was Katelyn Conners. She was in a car accident with her druggie boyfriend who died at the scene. She had no living family and just aged out of foster care. Katelyn Conners was pronounced brain dead after having surgery on her brain after the accident." Stefan said. He looked over at Kate and smiled.

" So when everyone thought Katherine died I took her to Richmond and she jumped into Katelyn's body. I healed her with my blood and compelled everyone who helped her at the hospital to forget she was ever there. Then I helped her start a new life here." Stefan finished. He looked over at Caroline. He wanted to know if she was mad at him for keeping this from her.

" Why not turn her into a vampire?" Caroline asked. She knew that Katherine loved being a vampire and hated being human.

" He is going to turn me. Just not until this body turns 21." Kate said. She has something she needs to do before she turns again.

" Why wait? I mean I know how much you hated being human." Caroline was confused.

" I am going to have a baby before it is not possible for me to ever have one." Kate explained.

" Oh." Caroline once again felt jealous. Before she turned she hadn't ever thought about having kids except when she mapped out when she was thirteen but she hadn't thought about it after that. But now that possibility was no longer an option she had been thinking on how she would never get the chance to be a mother to her own child.

" Care?" Stefan said. He reached over and grabbed her hand. He knew what she was feeling. He would give anything to be able to have kids but he knew that could never happen.

" I'm fine." Caroline mumbled. " If you plan on bringing her Stefan I think it might be a problem."

" What are you talking about?" Kate asked.

" We are going to New Orleans. Care has some unfinished business with are favorite Hybrid. I want you to come with us." Stefan said.

" Are you out of your mind. He will kill me the minute he sees me. No. No. No. Not happening." Kate huffed.

" He won't know it's you. He thinks Katherine Pierce is dead. He will never know it's you." Caroline rushed out. She didn't understand why she wanted Kate to go with them so bad. She just did.

" No. I can't. Elijah is there with him." Kate mumbled.

" That's why you should go. You told me you still loved him. This is your second chance. Do not let it slip through your fingers." Stefan voiced.

" He won't want me. I am not his Katerina anymore." You could see the tears in her eyes as she said this.

" Then make him love the person you are. Show him that even though you have changed you are still the love of his undead life." Caroline said.

" He won't want me even if he still loves me. He won't want me now." Kate started crying. Not just a few tears but all out sobs. Both Stefan and Caroline looked confused and moved to sit on each side of her.

" Why are you so sure of that?" Caroline asked while patting Kate's back.

" Because I'm pregnant!" Kate cried out. Caroline gasped and Stefan sighed.

" How far along?" Stefan asked.

" A month. The doctor confirmed it yesterday." Kate sniffled.

" What about the father?" Caroline asked. Trying to figure out a way to get Kate to come with them.

" Sperm donor. I didn't want to be tied to a man when I turned." Kate said. She had stopped crying.

" That's good. Elijah won't care. He loved you and he will love your child because it is a part of you. It won't matter to him. He way to noble for that." Caroline said. Stefan laughed quietly. Leave it to Care to stay on track he thought.

" I don't know. What if he moved on? What if he can't look pass my baby?" Kate asked. She was scared. Scared of regretting her child. Scared of resenting Elijah if he didn't want her because of her baby.

" Then you will find someone who will love you and your baby. You can live alone for the rest of your life." Stefan said.

" Okay. But if Klaus find out and kills me I will haunt your asses for the rest of your life." Kate said seriously. Stefan and Caroline laughed.

" So let's go." Caroline squealed.

" Lets go." Kate and Stefan laughed out.

A/N: I see Kate being played by Zoey Deutch

What I am listening to right now: Beachin by Jake Owen


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

They arrived in the French Quarter by early morning the next day. It took longer than expected because Kate had to stop every five minutes to pee. Stefan had called a local realtor and set up a time to look at the house that the girls had found online. They were to meet him at eleven so it gave them enough time to shower an change at a hotel.

" Caroline will you please hurry up. We are going to be late." Kate whined. Caroline was taking forever. She didn't understand why she was fussing so much about her appearance. If they ran in to Klaus it wouldn't matter because he had already seen her when she looked like crap. It wouldn't matter to him what she looked like.

" I wouldn't be running behind if you hadn't hogged the bathroom first." Caroline yelled from the bathroom.

" Whatever." Kate said. She really couldn't argue she took just as long in the bathroom. She wanted to look good if she ran into Elijah. She didn't care that he wouldn't recognize her. She took a good hour to blow dry and curl her hair so it fell perfectly in loose curls. Her makeup took just as long. She played up her hazel eyes with perfectly lined eyeliner and her plump pink lips were beautifully outlined and glossed. Her choice in outfit didn't take as long as the rest but it was just as difficult. She had finally chose black jeans with a pink colored silk tank with straps that crossed over her back. The front went down in a small vee that showed off her assets but still covered enough. She chose black lace up peep toe booties that matched her jeans. Around her neck was a simple but beautiful necklace with a silver flower pendent. She wore matching stud earrings and a simple silver bracelet. She didn't want to come off to much like Katherine Pierce.

" What do you think?" Caroline asked from where she was standing outside the bathroom. Kate looked her over and smiled.

" Hot. Klaus won't know what hit him." Kate laughed.

" Good." Caroline turned to look at the mirror on the back of the bathroom door. Her blond curls were pulled back in a loose ponytail with curls framing her face. Her makeup was light just enough to make her eyes pop and lips glossed. She was wearing a navy blue fit and flare dress with cutouts at the sides. She had chosen silver wedges that made her legs look like they went on for miles. Around her neck was a necklace with three chains a pendent on each chain. At her ears were diamond studs and and a bracelet with a heart shaped charm completed her outfit.

A knock sounded on the door and Kate walked over to answer it. Stefan was holding three coffee cups from Starbucks.

" Finally ready I see" Stefan said as he handed each girl a cup.

" oh shut it Stefan. It took you thirty minutes to do your hair." Caroline said. Kate laughed and Stefan frowned.

" Ew. What is this crap" Kate asked as she she sipped her drink.

" Decaf Herbal Tea. You shouldn't be drinking caffeine." Stefan said.

" Oh come on. One cup of coffee wouldn't do anything." Kate pouted. She hated tea.

" Sorry. Not going to happen. All the websites I read this morning said that to much caffeine is bad for the baby" Stefan watched as Kate's eyes teared up.

" Stefan!" Caroline scolded as she went to wrap Kate in her arms.

" I didn't mean... I mean I wasn't trying to..." Stefan stuttered. He looked so uncomfortable that Kate let out a watery laugh.

" No. I wasn't crying because he upset me." Kate muttered as she dried her tears. " it's just nobody has ever cared enough to do something so nice for me. I guess I was to much of a bitch to have any real friends."

" Kate." Stefan said.

" No. I didn't deserve to have friends. I was a total bitch. I know I said it was because I was trying to survive but I was also scared. I didn't want to get hurt. The last person that was really my friend was Elijah and he turned me over to his brother for a sacrifice." Caroline wrapped her arms around Kate again and held her for a minute before she pulled away.

" Okay. Now that the crying portion of the day is over let go house hunting." Stefan and Kate smiled at Caroline who was walking towards the door with purpose. They followed her out of the room an down to the car.

" I'm never doing that again" Stefan said while he dropped himself into a chair. He signaled to for a waiter.

" Don't be such a baby Stefan" Caroline said. She had to admit she was tired to. After looking at then buying the house they had all gone shopping for furniture. The house was beautiful it was a two story white plantation home. It had seven bedrooms and eight an a half bathrooms. Each bedroom had its own bathroom. Their was a half bath downstairs that would be used for guests and a full bath just beside the covered porch in the backyard. It had a swimming pool and hot tub. Each of them would have their own room and they left a room open for Kate's baby. Two rooms would be guest rooms and the third will be used as study/Library for Stefan.

" You dragged me two five stores Caroline. And you expect me to give you an opinion on what color blue you should use in your room." Stefan said as the blonde waiter came over to take their order.

" My names Cami. What can I get for you guys?" She asked the trio.

" I will have a salad with dressing on the side, the jumbalya, and a ice tea." Kate said. She was so hungry and tired.

" I will have the same but instead of ice tea I will take a diet coke." Caroline said.

" I will take the same but can I also get some bourbon." Stefan said and smiled his most charming smile. The blond was cute. She looked to be in her early twenties.

" I'm gonna need to see some id." Cami said. He could be no older than eighteen. He was cute with his perfectly styled hair an green eyes. She wondered which girl he was dating. The beautiful blond or petite brunette.

" Here." Stefan pulled his fake id out of his wallet and handed it to her. She looked it over for a minute.

" Okay Stefan." She handed the id back to him. " Your drinks will be right over. Your food will be here shortly." She threw Stefan one last smile before she left.

" Stefan Salvatore!" Both Caroline and Kate said.

" What? She was cute." Stefan muttered back.

" ohmygod. You were totally flirting with her." Kate laughed. "You never flirt. I mean when we first met you didn't do the flirting thing."

" Are you going to ask for her number?" Caroline asked. This would be perfect. Stefan needed to move on from Elena and this girl might just be the one to help him.

" Maybe." Stefan said. He watched the blonde bartender Cami as she walked over with their drinks.

" Here you go. Your food will be out shortly." Cami said. As she was walking away she heard her name being called.

" Cami. Would it be okay if I took you to dinner?" Stefan asked.

" Sure." Cami replied. Stefan could see the faint blush on her cheeks.

" Tonight. 730. We can meet here." Stefan responded.

" That's fine. " Cami smiled.

" Good." Stefan said before he went to sit back down. Caroline and Kate were staring at him.

" Wow. You work fast." Kate said. She smiled over at Caroline who was beaming at her best friend. They started teasing Stefan and waited for their food to arrive. When it did they didn't talk they just dug in.

" What do you mean she has a date?" Marcel yelled at his minion.

" She was asked out today and she said yes. But the thing is the guy who asked her out is a vampire and so is one of the girls he was with. The other was a human. A pregnant one at that." The minion replied. He knew his sire wasn't going to be happy about that.

" Vampires?" Marcel started pacing back and forth.

" Yes."

" Are they still there?" Marcel asked.

" Yes."

" I will be right there." Marcel hung up the phone and called out for her second. Thierry flashed into the room.

" Yes Marcel?" Thierry asked.

" Let's go welcome some vampires to my city. Apparently they have daylight rings." Marcel wondered how many vampires out there knew about the daylight rings. He thought that it was only the original family but apparently he was wrong.

Caroline was laughing as they left the restaurant. Today had been a good day. She was happy. Life away from Mystic Falls was great. She no longer worried about who was coming to kill Elena or who will die to save Elena. It was drama free and she loved it.

" Kate you okay?" Stefan asked as she stumbled. He caught her against his chest. Caroline flashed over to where they were standing I between two buildings.

" Just a little dizzy. It's normal." Kate said as she pushed away from Stefan. She took deep breaths to clam herself.

" Are you sure?" Caroline asked. She didn't want anything o happen to the baby.

" Yeah." She said. Before they could start walking both Caroline and Stefan were pushed up against the side of the building with two vampires growling at them.

A/N: Here's another Chapter. Sorry it took so long to get out. I hope you like it. I wanted them to have their own place because in all the stories I read they move in with the originals and I wanted them to have a place of their own. Where they can talk to each with out having others listening in.


End file.
